Slutty Bella
by Missbeauty96
Summary: Follow the slut of the town, Forks as she is passed around the town.
1. Chapter 1

My name was Bella Swan, and I was undoubtedly the biggest slut in Forks. Every male in Forks has fucked the shit out of me and even some of the girls. I was walking down the main hallway of Forks High and as usually everyone was staring at me as usual. However, there was this one group of girls that kept staring and whispering with an unusual amount of venom. One of them came up behind me and stuck some one her fingers in my wet pussy. "Wow you're already wet you're such a whore Bella," the said. I immediately realized that it was Tanya Denali captain of the cheer leading team. "Meet us behind school today, slut," she said before taking her fingers out of me and slapping my pussy. By this time, my skirt (if you could even call it that) had risen up all the way up to my navel, and my crochet crop top did nothing to cover my pussy. SInce I wasn't wearing any underwear my pussy was shown to everyone around us. However, since I put pasties on my nipples no one could see those.

After School

I walked behind the school to see the gaggle of girls waiting for me. "Hey the slut is here," Jessica called out. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail as well as the other girls. Now that I think about it none of them had ever worn their hair up before. "What do you girls want?" I asked. My pussy was aching, and I was ready to get fucked by someone as quick as possible. "Well, we decided that we would finally use the town slut that everyone keeps talking about," Lauren said. "Come here, bitch," Angela said opening her legs revealing that she didn't have panties on. "Come suck my twat, you fucking cunt." My pussy started dripping when I heard her dirty talk. I could wait to be used by these girls. I started to walk over to her, but Alice stopped me. "No, crawl, bitch," Alice demanded pushing me down on my knees. I crawled over to Angela and started licking her juices. She pushed her snatch in my face, and someone behind me pushed my head further in her dripping pussy. "Why does this slut still have her clothes on?" Rosalie asked. Someone behind me ripped off my crochet top and the strip that was my skirt. "Oh look at this bitch. She's dripping already!" Jane said. "Look at the camera, slut," Alice said. She had pulled out her camera and was filming me eating out Angela. "Say, 'I'm a little cunt bitch," Rosalie said twisting my nipples hard. "I'm a little cunt bitch," I said while moaning. "Let me suck your pussies please. I such a dirty little whore use me please." I pleaded. After I sucked all their pussies. They all gathered around my body and Jane squirted one my face while the rest of them pissed on me. "Oh, Yes! Use me like the slut I am," I pleaded. Leah pulled out a dildo from her bag and shoved it in me. It was huge it was 12 inches long and 3 inches thick. When the girls were done using me they pissed on my again and on my clothes used my hair to wipe their pussies and walked away. "Dirty, bitch," Rosalie said before spitting on my face and leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

"Man, is that Bella the Bitch?" Mike asked his friend Edward. "Yo, I think it is. I guess this is what Rosalie meant when she said they were gonna leave us something to play with," Edward said back. When I opened my eyes, I saw that the entire football team was looking down on me. "This bitch is dirty. We're gonna have to clean her if we want to have fun," Alec said. "Wait, there's something I wanna do first," Tyler said. He pulled down his fly and pulled out his cock something I was well acquainted with. "Open up, hoe. Swallow everything I give you," he demanded. Tyler pissed in my mouth, and I swallowed every drop. Man I love to swallow. "Dirty bitch," Jasper said. The guys hosed me off and got to work. Tyler and Mike both fucked my pussy while Emmett fuck my ass with his monster cock and Embry and Quill fucked my mouth. Oh I felt so good with all these cocks in me. I felt complete. "I'm bout to cum bitch. Take everything I give you," Embry said while grabbing hair. "Same for me cunt!" Quill screamed. I felt their delicious cum in my mouth. Some of it dribbled down my chin and unto my chest, but the rest I managed to swallow. "Cunt, didn't we tell you to swallow all of it!" Embry yelled. "Yes...Embry. I'm sorry," I said as I was getting fucked. "I think we need to teach this slut a lesson, boys," Quill said with a smile. They made a makeshift collar using Sam's belt and had me crawl on my hands and kneels all through the school. Finally the dragged me to the cafeteria and stopped. "Listen up, everyone! Little cunt bitch here has forgotten her place. Therefore she will be in a fuck hole box for anyone to use everyday for the rest of the week. Oh my goodness. I could feel my pussy dripping. I was no stranger to the fuck hole box. There was a hole for the pussy, ass, and mouth. I was put into the box, and as soon as it was closed I could feel three clocks shoved into me at once. I was so full. "Fuck me harder! Please! I need more!" Once I had satisfied over fifty cocks, I was taken out the box. "Now our little whore is going to do something we know she's good at! Sit on all your cocks on fuck you!" Edward announced. I walked over to his hard cock and sat up and down on him until he came inside of me. At this point I had cum running down my legs from my ass and pussy, but that's exactly how I liked it. I sat on everyone's cock until they came and even twerked on a few girls. "I have to fucking piss," Mike said. "Then use the fucking toilet in front of you bro," Alec said while laughing. "Oh yea. Whore come here." I walked over to Mike and sat on his cock as he pissed inside of me. When he was finished he made me lick his cock clean. A few guys had gotten hard again, so they jacked off on me. A few girls came and spit on me and took pictures. A few more even shoved their cunts in my face. Today was the absolute best so far!


End file.
